Dibujándola
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Viñeta] Ella quería descubrir algo curioso que Lysandro llevaba horas de concentración, ¿Acaso era una nueva canción?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Corazón de Melón_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Este fanfic está escrito en primera persona- tercera persona, es una viñeta. Insinuaciones de Lysandro x Sucrette/lector - escritora x Castiel…En este caso se va a mencionar mi nombre obviamente xD_

 **Summary: [Viñeta]** _Ella quería descubrir algo curioso que Lysandro llevaba horas de concentración, ¿Acaso era una nueva canción?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dibujándola**

* * *

En plenas horas de la clase del profesor Farres, desviaba mi atención del pizarrón hacia las personas me rodeaba dentro del aula A y solo para ver si otros alumnos copiaban lo que el profesor explicaba. Puede ser que no estuviera prestando atención en el transcurso de la clase pero alguien también estaba concentrado en sus asuntos, un peculiar alumno que vestía con su traje victoriano: cabello platinado con un peinado corto y su flequillo corrido del lado izquierdo. Revisé mi carpeta para comparar lo que aparecía en el pizarrón con mis hojas rayadas ya escritas.

" _Todo está correcto"_ me dije en mis pensamientos, sintiéndome aliviada _".Lysandro parece estar concentrado en algo, debe ser una nueva canción"_ Pienso, cuando lo observo disimuladamente. Él se detiene para dejar caer _"¿Apropósito?"_ su bolígrafo que estuvo sobre el pupitre y al ver como se inclinaba para agarrar el objeto, logra hacer contacto visual conmigo; en mi defensa rompo el contacto que hicimos por unos segundos levantando mi carpeta para que tape mi rostro que sin dudas estaba con mis mejillas coloradas: por lo menos, nadie vio nada excepto mi compañera de junto.

Ella se reía tapándose la boca para que otros no la vieran.

—No es un buen momento para reírte—Murmuré entre dientes, seguía ocultando mi rostro colorado de la vergüenza. Solo me sentía avergonzada porque Lysandro se dio cuenta que lo estuve mirando durante la clase.

— _Para mí que Lysandro te vio y no quiero hablarte de cierto pelirrojo —_ Habló — _, recuerda que él está sentado casi en el fondo de los otros pupitres —_ Me señalaba en silencio.

Castiel también me estaba _"¿Observando?"_ parecía estar tranquilo por como su cabeza se apoyaba sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Sus orbes grises se mantenían fijos sobre mí.

Y, ahora tenía esa sensación de que otras personas me observaban; Amber y sus amigas que me acostumbre que le siguieran travesuras de niña malcriada y caprichosa, por la cual me encerró apropósito en el sótano para que ella se gane el papel del protagonismo de ser Alicia en la obra. Me culparon por la broma hacia Debrah del balde con agua sucia o no sé qué mezcla tenia pero el olor que abundaba el pasillo en aquel momento era horrible…Esa rubia me causaba problemas por el único motivo llamarle la atención del pelirrojo.

Rosalya me hacía señales buscando la manera de tratar de dialogar conmigo otra vez, cuando el profesor daba media vuelta para borrar todo lo escrito con tiza blanca. Ella miraba disimuladamente el reloj y estando atenta a los minutos que faltaba para el recreo.

— _Falta poco—_ Murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué te emociona tanto salir? —Le pregunté, apenas acercar mi silla hacia su pupitre. Estaba desconcertada por lo simple y honesta que fue al admitirme un pequeño detalle.

— _Leigh vendrá a verme, quiere contarme algo—_ Me responde, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Podía describir ese brillo especial al ver a Rosalya más emocionada de lo que ya estaba. No obstante, recuerdo cuando trate de ayudar al hermano de Lysandro para reconciliarlos y no fue fácil, la verdad que no lo fue pero Leigh estaba dispuesto a escuchar mis consejos para acercarse a su novia de nuevo —. _Nos vemos a la salida ¿no?_

—Claro que sí, compañera—Respondí, mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

La clase ya había terminado y todos se levantaban dejando sus útiles guardados dentro de la mochila para dirigirse al patio delantero del instituto. Dentro del aula me levante de mi pupitre para asomarme de pura curiosidad lo que uno de mis compañeros tanto escribía en su libreta.

— ¿Hola? Lysandro—mi voz casi parecía un murmullo, porque al parecer el no me mira y con eso llego a la conclusión de que Iris y Kim tenían razón por el volumen de mi voz que se escucha muy bajo cuando quiero dirigirle la palabra a alguien. Y no lo niego.

Él se percata de mi presencia y me observa en silencio para continuar con su libreta. No entendía nada exactamente, _"¿Acaso me acaba de ignorar?"_ pensé. Mi moral estaba cayendo lentamente hasta que…

— _Hola Jennifer, discúlpame por mi comportamiento algo inapropiado_ —Dijo, se sentía culpable por ignorarme de esa manera pero estaba tan concentrado que no quería interrumpirlo en realidad, también lo mire en silencio.

—N-No importa, solo relájate ¿sí? —Le dije con una tímida sonrisa, vi que ocultaba parte de su libreta con su brazo izquierdo para que no vea la nueva canción— ¿Nueva canción? —pregunté.

Lysandro se puso colorado cuando le señalaba el objeto que estaba tapando. Sus ojos hacían contacto visual con los míos para permanecer en silencio dentro de un aula ya desocupada. Él me miraba algo diferente y lo reconozco por otros dos compañeros, Kentin y Castiel…

— _Estaba…Concentrado en un dibujo—_ Confesó, suspirando pesadamente.

Pestañé dos veces porque me parecía tierno verlo concentrarse en un hobbie y futura profesión que me gusta. Cuando le iba a preguntar sobre la persona que dibujaba, alguien abre la puerta para interrumpir la conversación.

— _Jennifer, te bus…_

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos no se esperaba encontrarme al lado de su amigo, parecía estar en ¿shock? O asombrado por la tranquila conversación que tenía con él, porque hace unos meses que nos estábamos conociendo. Ambos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas y luego era su punto de atención; me sentía incomoda porque no sabía que Castiel me buscaba.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede? —Tartamudeo por mis nervios.

— _Rosalya te busca y me pidió que le haga este favor—_ Respondió con indiferencia.

—Gracias, Castiel y nos vemos luego Lysandro—Le agradecía, tras haber terminado de guardar mis cosas.

 **[…]**

El victoriano inclinó su cabeza para revisar los últimos detalles de su dibujo a lo que su compañero se acercó para averiguar lo que escribía, también suponía que se trataba de una nueva canción. Su compañero queda sorprendido por el detalle del dibujo en blanco y negro, creyendo que el único talento que conocía era el canto.

— _Todo este tiempo, la dibujaste a ella ¿no?_ _—_ Comentaba en un tono burlón y también arrogante por cómo describía la belleza de su chica.

— _También he preparado una nueva canción—_ Habló, entrando en confianza con su amigo.

En ese momento, ambos descubrieron una cosa… Que ellos se sentían atraídos por la misma chica. Aunque por el momento no iban a competir por ella O ¿Si?

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Quizás tenga algunos fallos por ahí...**_

 _ **¿Alguna crítica constructiva? ¿Se merece una continuación? Jajaja okey no, creo xD**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J. H ©**_


End file.
